Character Poems
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: Character Poemes of Single Characters, couples, and all that jazz! First poem- Tyki Mikk - Black and White
1. Black and White

Well here i am writing D. Grey Man poems!!! I think I am better at writing poems then stories, hey but i am still learning! If you want a specific charecter you want me to write about, just ask and i will do that charecter for the next chapter or soon. Thank you for reading! And, yes, i make super long poems! 986 worded poem! It was two pages long +gasp+ 

Character- Tyki Mikk

Rated- Teen (T)

Paring- None

Warning- Um...Blood, bad thoughts, and craziness!

Kenpachi-sama REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

**Black and White- Tyki Mikk**

Some people, if they knew, would call me demented

Then they would always ask the annoying question of 'why?'

But, I can understand

Because they will never feel the blood rushing thrill of it

At first thought, it seems straight out crazy

Yet at the second, it seems some what fun

And, what, oh-so-fun, it is

To have black and white

Side by side

Coexisting with one another

Never mixing into grey

Makes my life worth living

Wouldn't you want a double-life?

No?

Two have two lives to thrive for

To feel alive for both

One that is of the innocence of humanity

And the other of the sin

In my life, what exists in the white?

A simple poor man traveling to stay alive

A simple poor man working in the mines

A simple poor man that hides his face by any means necessary

A simple poor man that cheats at poker any chance he gets

A simple poor man who has a secret job

And that, my friend, is where white turns into black

It slowly turns

From pure to tainted

I kick off the overalls for a suit

Tail, top hat and all

Skin as well to charcoal

But it not the black charcoal we see now a days

It is the charcoal we see after it ignites, burns, and turns to ash

The ash that colors my skin till this day

Last, I see what completely turns me over to the darkness

Where the sun does not dare to pray

My mark, my mask, my Noah

It lives in the crosses embedded in my head

Do you believe they were put there to be seen by the world to be feared?

No.

Haven't you ever asked yourself why they are there?

The crosses is where our Noah lives

When the mark appears it digs into our skin

Praying open our brain

And there it puts the mere thought of killing into our mind

Just a small, small thought of it

The thought of blood seeping through our hands

The thought of bone chilling screams filling our head

The thought of ecstasy filling our mind

Seeing pain as a fun thrill to see

To see them say they're last words

To see them pleading to live

To see them go lifeless in our hands

To watch them in amusement as I laugh at there cold stone body lay lifeless on the lonesome ground

To watch the others flee

Without a second thought of helping

To watch, to see, and lastly to feel

To feel they're heart at our finger tips

To feel the wetness of the tears they shed

To feel the delight of killing

To not feel human anymore

To feel alive

I do not care for the others

It may seem so

Yet only I will know the truth

But I have to be careful

To make sure black never spills into white

And the same for white spilling into black

For the color grey I will never be

And make I will make sure of that

Because my mask will last

Hopefully through a lifetime

And if I need to change it

I will replace it with a new

But it will always be colored the same

It will be colored always

Black and white

For without one

And without the other

I will die

not from too much black

Or from too much white

But from too much of nothingness

Does nothing even have color?

I may never know

But what I do know is

I will always be

Black and white

Till the day my mask breaks

And I breath my last breath

That is when I will turly will die

As nothing...

* * *

Thank you for reading my poem! Since school is out, I hope to update everyday, if I can, before I go to Japan! Please Review so I can get better! I accept flamming, BUT only if you have a very good reason for it, because well, I don't like it that much -hides behind random table- hope you enjoy the next chapters of these poems and I also do couples if anyone want me to do a poem about a paring!

Next poem- Tell me who I should Write about next please!! It can be a main or side-line charecter that we all love!


	2. Just a Mere Boy

Okay here is another poem!!! I hope you like it! This is in third-person view. Well just read and review please! - Love to all-

Charectar- Allen Walker

Rated- PG

Warnings- Blaming God, and Fate

**

* * *

**

**Just a Mere Boy - Allen Walker**

A boy, just a boy

With the world's sins on his shoulders

No one asked him to bare our sins

No one asked for him to be our savior

But he did

He took the role as an exorcist to save

To save everyone

No matter whom they were

Human, Akuma, or Noah

A boy, just a boy

Doing the work that god should take in his own hands

Rather then pushing this ill fate on a boy

Abandon, betrayed, Used

He does not care what they do with him

As long as others are saved

Even if he is branded as a traitor

And few believe in him

Few believe he is our savior in this war

He has faced death to the point that he can not return in being human anymore

Or was he even human to begin with?

Not having a mother or father

Whatever happened to them?

Did they just leave him in the snow to die?

Or were they killed for an even bigger plot to take action?

Was his meeting with Mana fate or a mere coincidence?

Allen, just what was his name before all this ludicrous happened?

Is the path he's walking his own or made by another?

So many questions, so little answers

A curse he bares

Of the closest person he ever had

His friends now, he treasures

But now not as much as before

For he has already suffered the consequence of caring too much

Of losing his way of the path he, or another, made

He has no choice to follow this fate that was pushed on him

And what surprises people most of all is

That he hasn't even complied once

He braces the future with own hands

He does not run away

And we all must learn from his bravery

The bravery of a boy

Allen, the name he wears

Destroyer of time

The name he is know for

What does it mean?

To be the Destroyer of Time?

It means to lose what it means to be alive

What happens if time is destroyed?

It means the end of all life

Just how strong is he?

To be cursed

To face death

To see the suffering of mankind

To see the souls that have lost their way

To see, possible, the end of the world as we know it

Just how strong can he be?

To be

An exorcist, Noah, and savior

Just who is Allen Walker?

I'll tell you

He is a boy, just a mere boy…

* * *

Well there you go! I hope someone reviews -cries- I hope anyone that is reading likes the character poems! Please tell me who to write about next! I was thinking about lavi or road....maybe komui! wait untill next time for another poem!


End file.
